Make me Whole port
by Lolla Black
Summary: É o meu ponto de vista de como seria a 4ªtemporada. Kate está quase morrendo, Castle se declarou. E como a experiência de quase morte vai afetar a vida dela, como policial e como pessoa. E qual será o efeito que isso vai causar nas pessoas ao redor dela
1. Chapter 1

A cabeça de Castle estava doendo, as imagens simplesmente não queriam ir. Ele viu a morte de um ângulo muito próximo, nos olhos de Kate. Ele pode ver a vida dela se esvaindo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, senão implorar a ela que continuasse viva. Isso é tudo que ele tinha em mente agora, ele não podia pensar, ele mal podia respirar enquanto corria através das portas do hospital, seguindo Lanie que estava fazendo tudo o que podia para manter sua amiga viva. Ela também estava implorando para Kate ficar, ela não podia deixar ela ir, simplesmente não podia, Kate é sua amiga, sua irmã, e ela não estava pronta para deixar ela ir. Ninguém estava.

Por um momento ela está lá com eles, no outro somente Castle e Lanie estavam parados seguindo Kate ir lentamente para longe. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, então, permaneceram lá, olhando para o nada, chorando, se sentindo despedaçados, ambos sentiam como se uma enorme parte deles estava faltando, a melhor parte que existia neles.

Alguém os guiou até a sala de espera, e pouco tempo depois Esposito apareceu e foi em direção a Lanie, e a abraçou forte, dizendo levemente "Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Beckett é forte." Todos podiam ver claramente que ele estava chorando. Javier Esposito não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava transparecer seus sentimentos, mas que ele estivesse desesperado, mas hoje até mesmo ele não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que caiam em sua feição dura. Ryan entrou logo em seguida, também chorando, e desligando o telefone, ele estava falando com Jenny, naquele momento tudo que ele precisava era da presença dela, mas somente ouvir sua voz doce, já fazia um enorme bem a ele.

Martha, Alexis and Jim Beckett were the last ones to appear, Martha was holding Alexis who looked very scared. And Jim looked exhausted. They were there, waiting for something to happen, for some kind of miracle that would bring Kate back to them.

Martha, Alexis e Jim Beckett foram os últimos a chegar, Martha estava caminhando abraçada de Alexis que parecia muito assustada. E Jim parecia exausto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sua feição havia envelhecido anos em minutos, sua filha estava morrendo, pelo mesmo triste motivo que tirou sua esposa anos atrás. No fim, todos estavam lá esperando para algo acontecer, esperando por algum tipo de milagre que trouxesse Kate de volta para eles.

Rick estava sentando no canto da sala, ele estava chorando novamente, as imagens simplesmente não iriam sair de sua cabeça que ainda estava pesando tanto sobre seus ombros. Ele se sentia vazio, ele sentia que ele também estava morrendo. Nada jamais lhe causou tanta dor antes, nada, absolutamente nada. Ele fora casado duas vezes antes de a conhecer, já esteve com muitas mulheres antes dela, mas nada nem ninguém conseguia chegar perto de comparar o que ele sentia por Katherine Beckett, mesmo que, por vezes ficar perto dela significasse dor. Agora ele sabia que precisava dela em sua vida, agora, que talvez fosse tarde demais, talvez ele não fosse mais olhar fundo em seus olhos verde-esmeralda e misteriosos como a noite, talvez ele nunca mais pudesse ver seu rosto sorridente olhando de volta para ele. Esses pensamentos o assustavam tanto, ele estava chorando como uma criança novamente, em silêncio, ele não podia segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em molhar seu rosto.

Foi quando ele viu uma face familiar adentrando a sala

"O que aconteceu?" Josh entrou na sala o tom em sua voz era duro e alto. "O que aconteceu?" Ele repetiu andando em direção de Rick, que levantou de sua cadeira também andando em direção a Josh.

"Kate foi baleada." Castle respondeu

"Eu sei que ela foi baleada, eu era o médico dela, imagine como me sentir ao ver que minha namorada é minha paciente, eu não pude operar ela, eu simplesmente não pude e o hospital também não deixaria. O que eu estou perguntando aqui é: o que você fez, Castle?" Sua voz estava mais alta, e ele também transparecia que estava zangado.

"Eu não fiz nada" Castle respondeu, sua voz também se tornando mais alta.

"Mesmo? Porque você é o único que tem o sangue dela nas mãos" Josh se aproximou de Rick, eles estavam gritando na cara um do outro. Neste momento, Ryan e Eposito foram na direção deles.

"Se acalmem" Ryan disse. "Estamos em um hospital, vocês não podem agir desse jeito aqui" Quem falava agora era Esposito.

Castle olhou para suas mãos, e somente agora percebeu que o sangue dela ainda estava em suas mãos, isso o fez ficar nervoso.

"Você fez isso à ela, você estava lá e você não fez nada para protegê-la" Josh gritava. "Eu sempre disse a ela que você seguindo ela para todos os lados, não iria acabar bem, eu sempre disse que você não era bom para ela".

"O que, você quer saber o que eu fiz?" Castle retrucou, sua voz era áspera e alta "Eu estava lá por ela, é isso que eu fiz, eu estava lá por ela. E você? Você estava em qualquer lugar menos ao lado dela quando ela precisava. Ela não podia contar com você, ela queria, mas ela sabia que não podia. Agora me diga, Josh, o que você realmente sabe sobre ela? O que você sabe sobre o que aconteceu com a mãe dela e sobre o pai dela? Me responda, o que você realmente sabe sobre ela? Castle agora gritava, toda raiva que ele sentia se transparecia nas palavras que saiam duramente de sua boca.

"Richard, se acalme" Martha disse levantando de seu lugar indo em direção dele

"Não, ele vem aqui para me dizer que é minha culpa, eu tentei salvar ela, eu tentei, mas eu não pude"

Josh passou por Ryan e Esposito e empurrou Castle, que deu uns passos para trás com o impulso. "É sua culpa, você é apenas um escritor metido onde não deve, ela não pode se proteger porque ela fica te protegendo e acobertando suas idéias idiotas, como se quase matar ela congelada não fosse o suficiente"

Ao terminar de ouvir as palavras de Josh, Castle perdeu a razão, avançou na direção dele o socando com mais força que pudesse acumular. Ryan segurou Castle, e Esposito tentava puxar Josh para trás.

"Já chega disso" Disse Jim Beckett. "Chega, eu tenho certeza que Katie..." sua voz falhou quando ele disse o nome dela, ele engoliu seco e continuou. " Eu tenho certeza que ela odiaria isso, vocês não são mais adolescentes para estarem brigando assim por uma mulher, vocês estão em um lugar de silêncio onde pessoas estão se recuperando. Vocês são adultos, ajam como."

Rick se sentia horrivel, a filha de Jim estava na outra sala lutando para continuar viva, e ele estava agindo como uma criança. Rick também era pai, ele imagina o que Jim deveria estar sentindo, ele sabe que só com o pensamento de algo acontecer com Alexis o deixa desesperado. " Me desculpe, Sr. Beckett, por tudo. Eu não consegui convencer ela a deixar isso de lado, eu disse que isso aconteceria, eu disse que isso poderia mat..." Ele não se sentia capaz de terminar aquela palavra.

Jim colocou uma mão no ombro de Castle e disse "Obrigado, por estar lá por ela, aquela teimosa, ela é tão parecida com Johanna. E eu quero que você saiba, tenho certeza que significou o mundo para ela." Essas palavras atingiram Rick como um abraço caloroso, e Josh como um soco mais forte que o ultimo. Richard Castle conhecia e bem o pai de sua namorada e essa era a primeira vez que ele ao menos o via, ele recuou e foi sentar no outro canto da sala de espera.

"Rick, vá para casa…" Jim mal terminou a frase e Castle já respondeu.

"Não, senhor. Eu não vou sair daqui."

"Sua filha está exausta, vá, assim que eu tiver notícias te ligarei"

"Mãe, por favor, leve Alexis para casa, este lugar não é para ela, mas eu vou ficar aqui" Ele foi até Alexis e a abraçou forte. "Eu te amo, vá para casa e descanse" dizendo isso ele beijou a testa de sua filha.

"Certo, pai. Mas ao menos, por favor, lave suas mãos" depois de dizer isso ela foi embora com Martha.

Castle foi ao banheiro para lavar as mãos, mas ele não podia, era uma parte de Kate que estava ali; então ele ficou por um tempo encarando o sangue seco em suas mãos e começou chorar mais uma vez. Ele se olhou no espelho ele também parecia exausto. Ele lavou suas mãos, então seu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos ele retornou a sala de espera.

"Você deveria ter ido embora também" disse Josh "Não há nada que você possa fazer aqui"

"Josh, por favor, pare com isso" disse Lanie

"Sim, há uma coisa que eu posso fazer" Castle retrucou. "Eu posso ficar aqui, por ela, como sempre. Agora mais que nunca ela precisa de todos aqui. Mesmo que a única coisa que eu possa fazer é esperar por ela, eu vou esperar. Mesmo que a única coisa que eu possa fazer é rezar, eu vou rezar. Porque eu preciso que... eu preciso que..." Castle estava soluçando, segurou o choro e continuou. "Porque ela precisa sobreviver. Eu preciso que ela sobreviva." Castle sentou-se, cruzou os braços e apoiou sua cabeça na parede. Ninguém mais falou nada, por horas.

"Kate, fica comigo, por favor. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu tea mo" dizendo isso, Castle segurava Beckett em seus braços, bem próximo dele e bem forte. E de repente ele não abraçava nada, mas o ar. O dia ensolarado do enterro de Montgomery foi substituído por um escuro dia de forte chuva. Todos estava lá, Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jim Beckett. Todos usavam preto, Rick não podia ver seus rostos, ele estava de joelhos diante a um túmulo, ao lado deste, estava uma forma que ele reconheceu bem.

"Rick." Disse a forma caminhando pra perto dele.

"Kate, você está bem. Graças a Deus. Eu estava com tanto medo de perder você." Ele se levantou do chão e abraçou Kate, seu toque era frio, ela também estava pálida.

"Rick…" Ela disse em um tom frio e em voz baixa, segurando a face de Rick com suas mãos gélidas "… Você me perdeu" e então ela lhe deu um beijo leve, um beijo leve com gusto de morte e desespero e então ela desapareceu. Ele ouviu sua voz se virou para procurá-la e a viu sorrindo ao lado de Josh, então essa imagem desapareceu também. Ele a ouviu novamente, mas dessa vez ela chorava, ele a procurou e viu que ela estava em pé ao lado de Montgomery que tinha uma de suas mãos segurando Kate, Castle pode ver que ela sangrava, todo seu tórax estava ensangüentado, e podia também ver o sangue escorrendo da cabeça de Roy, a imagem deles também começou à desaparecer.

"Kate!" Castle gritava em desespero correndo em sua direção. "Kate. Kate. Não, fique comigo" mas não importava o quanto ele pudesse correr ele não parecia se aproximar em nada dela. Ele esticou seu braço para tentar alcançá-la, ela fez o mesmo. Ele continuou a correr até que tropeçou em algo, era novamente o túmulo, ele olhou e viu as palavras "Katherine Beckett, filha amada". Havia outra palavra escrita em letras menores "Sempre". Ele começou a ouvir a voz sussurrada de Kate dizendo "Sempre. Sempre. Sempre. Sempre." A voz se tornou mais alta. "Sempre. Sempre. Sempre. Sempre." Ele não a enxergava. "Você disse sempre, Richard" Ela chorava. "Você disse sempre" agora ela estava gritando.

"Kate, eu falava sério. Cadê você? Não consigo te falava sério. Eu quero você, eu preciso de você, eu te amo, sempre. Kate,por favor, Kate."

Nesse momento, Castle acordou, ele havia dormido por algum tempo, já era noite.

"Alguma, notícia dela?" Ele perguntou.

Nesse momento, um médico entrou na sala. "Quem está com Kate Beckett?"

"Nós estamos" Jim respondeu. "Como ela está?"

"_**But something kept me standing by that hospital bed,  
>I should have quit but instead I took care of you.<br>You made me sleep and uneven, and I didn't believe them  
>When they told me that there was no saving you."<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Rise

"Como ela está?" Castle reforçou a pergunta. Todos na sala de espera, que estavam lá por Kate, se levantaram com o nervosismo e a expectativa.

"Então, doutor." Lanie disse.

"A cirurgia foi um sucesso, porém foi uma cirurgia complicada a bala acertou o lado esquerdo do pulmão se aproximando muito do coração. Ela está viva, mas sua situação é crítica. Ela ficou por quase três minutos com parada cardiorrespiratória, ainda não sabemos quais foram as conseqüências desse tempo que ela ficou sem respirar. Ela está sedada. Uma pessoa pode vê-la agora."

Castle teve a vontade de dizer que ele queria entrar agora, mas ele se conteve e encontrou alguma racionalidade no meio dessa bagunça de sentimentos que ele era nesse momento. Ele se lembrou novamente o quanto ele temia que algo acontecesse com Alexis. E Jim estava sem reação, Rick colocou a mão no ombro de Jim, e somente olhou para ele. Jim Beckett apenas acenou com a cabeça e andou junto do médico para ver sua filha.

~ x ~

Jim estava nervoso, sentia seu coração batia muito forte, suas pernas travaram, resistiam a cada impulso seu de andar, por um momento no corredor ele se apoiou na parede, respirou fundo e continuou.

A cena que Jim Beckett viu quando entrou o quarto que Kate estava viu a cena que ele tinha certeza que nunca estaria pronto para ver. Sua filha, sua menininha estava cercada de máquinas, fios e tubos que a mantinham viva; um pai jamais deveria ver uma coisa como essa. Ele respirou fundo novamente e andou para perto dela, ele segurou sua mão e começou a chorar, de novo. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia falar, ele não podia pensar, ele só podia chorar em desespero e medo por ver sua filha presa naquele estado. Sua vida com ela agora passava por sua mente, desde o momento que ela a segurou pela primeira vez, uma bebê forte, inteligente demais pra sua idade, e muito sorridente, passando por sua infância quando ela corria até ele quando estava com medo, ou quando se machucava, seu primeiro namorado e o quanto ele odiou a ideia que sua menininha dia seria uma mulher linda assim como Johanna.

"Johanna, se você puder me ouvir, por favor, salve nossa filha". As palavras finalmente saíram de sua boca. "Pelo amor de Deus, Katie" ele soluçava "Você deve sobreviver, por favor, por mim, por seus amigos, por Richard. Por favor, ninguém está pronto pra ver você ir."

~ x ~

Ao voltar à sala de espera, Jim foi recebido por olhares curiosos, todos queriam ter visto Kate, todos pareciam desesperados por notícias dela.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou Lanie.

Jim ainda chorava, ele não queria, mas realmente era algo que ele não podia controlar, as lágrimas vinham cada vez mais pesadas escorendo sobre seu rosto e ele apenas disse "Ela está viva" e essas palavras soaram estranhamente pesadas, já que elas não indicavam que ela continuaria viva. Sim, ela estava viva, mas por quanto tempo? Essa incerteza sobre a vida de Kate era sufocante. Todos se questionavam se sua melhor amiga, sua parceira, sua filha, sua amante sobreviveria mais uma noite.

"Vocês podem ir" disse Jim "Se algo…" ele tentava dizer algo em meio aos soluços, ele respirou fundo. "Se algo acontecer, eu ligarei pra vocês"

"Nós temos que ir até a 12ª" Kevin disse, olhando para Javier, Jenny estava com ele agora. "Vamos, Lanie" Agora quem falava era Esposito "Eu deixo você em casa" Lanie não falava nada por horas, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Richard, você deveria ir também." Jim Beckett falou e antes que Castle pudesse falar algo, ele continuou "Vá para casa, tome um banho, troque essas roupas, você... você ainda... ainda tem sangue em sua camisa, durma um pouco e se quiser voltar, volte, eu vou estar aqui". Castle olhou para baixo e viu o sangue dela em sua roupa, ele concordou em silêncio com Jim.

~x ~

Rick chegou em casa e Martha ainda espera por ele sentada no sofá.

"Então, quais são as notícias?" Martha perguntou ansiosa

Rick sentou ao seu lado no sofá. "Ela sobreviveu à cirurgia..."

"Há, viu? Te disse que ela é forte" Mas Rick não parecia feliz. Martha conteve-se e perguntou novamente "O que aconteceu?"

"Os médicos disseram que eles não sabem se ela vai sobreviver essa noite, mãe, ela está muito fraca. E eu..." Rick chorava novamente e foi abraçado por Martha.

"Eu a amo, mãe" Ele disse no meio de seu choro.

"Oh meus Deus, querido, você tem certeza disso?" Martha o olhava agora. "Não é mais sobre os livros" ela lembrou. Castle a olhava, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, e o azul deles parecia mais azul. "Querido, diga a ela logo que puder, mesmo que ela esteja naquele hospital, eu sei que ela pode te ouvir. E acredite, isso vai dar forças para ela."

"Eu já disse..."ele respondeu em tom baixo "Quando eu a tinha em meus braços, e…" ele soluçava "… o que tem de errado comigo? Eu quero ela na minha vida, eu quero uma vida com ela e eu somente sou capaz de falar para ela o que eu sinto por ela, o que estava engasgado na minha garganta quando ela está morrendo e eu- eu-" O som sumira das suas palavras, afogado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de cair sobre seu rosto.

Sua mãe o abraçou forte, muito forte, e esse gesto o fez se sentir melhor, sendo um escritor, fazendo das palavras seu emprego, Richard Castle sabia que às vezes alguns sentimentos eram impossíveis de se descrever, coisas que somente gestos podem gerar. Eles permaneceram por um momento abraçados em silencio que somente foi quebrado quando Martha olhou fundo nos olhos de seu filho e disse.

"Ainda há esperança, Richard. Não perca jamais a fé que você tem nela, porque quando perdemos a nossa fé nada se mantém firme. Quando perdemos a fé todo o resto está perdido."

~ x ~

A manhã chegou novamente, com ela trazendo toda a glória de um novo dia, de um novo recomeço, o sol da manhã refletia no rosto de Castle, ele não tinha conseguido dormir muito de qualquer jeito, ele somente conseguia pensar nas imagens do dia anterior. Ele se levantou, vestiu-se desceu até a cozinha para tomar uma xícara de café antes de voltar ao hospital. Tudo já o fazia lembrar Beckett, mas café era quase uma covardia com ele. Sem dúvidas seu laço mais forte com ela era o café... ela podia ficar muito irritada quando não o tomava, era uma viciada. Café ao leite desnatado com duas colheres de baunilha e sem açúcar, algumas lembranças vieram a sua mente e ele pode mostrar um sorriso fraco. Terminado, ele levantou-se a dirigiu-se ao hospital novamente.

Chegando ao hospital, foi direto à recepção pergunta sobre Kate, mas ouviu uma voz a chamar por seu nome, era Josh que pediu que Castle o acompanhasse.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Castle perguntou, mas sem receber resposta; seu coração batia forte e estava acelerado. "O que aconteceu?" ele repetiu a pergunta agora com certo tom de raiva em sua voz, ainda sem receber nenhuma resposta. Até o momento que eles pararam em frente à porta de um dos quartos do hospital.

"Ela está perguntando por você"

"Perguntando por mim?" Castle sorriu; ele podia sentir uma onde de calor e alegria invader seu corpo. "Ela está acordada?" Castle chorava novamente, mais uma vez as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, só que dessa vez elas não eram frias de tristeza, mas aqueciam seu rosto, ele sentia que estava vivo também. Eram lágrimas de alegria.

Ele logo entrou no quarto sem se importar com Josh, com ninguém. Ela estava lá olhando para ele.

"Você está viva, Graças a Deus." Ele se apressou para perto dela, com lágrimas ainda escorrendo por sua face.

"Eu acho que estou, a menos que… mas se você está aqui também e se eu estiver morta... não acho que eu tenha ido para o céu." Sua voz estava fraca, era quase um sussurro, sua pele estava pálida e ela tinha olheiras tão escuras que aparentava que ela não dormia por alguns dias.

"Há-há. Muito engraçado, Kate Beckett." Ele sorriu ternamente "Como você está se sentindo?" Ele se aproximou e se sentou a beira de sua cama e segurou sua mão, que estavam frias, e ela num ato singelo, mas significativo segurou a mão dele de volta. Ela então olhou para as suas mãos unidas.

"Eu amo que suas mãos são quentes" voltando a olhá-lo em seus olhos azuis cobalto com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

"Bem, eu vejo que eles te encheram de anestésicos."

"É, eu acho que sim, e eu também sinto que poderia dormir por dias. Então, sim, anestésicos." Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas num sorriso meio infantil. "A propósito, você parece horrível".

"Ah, muito obrigado" Ele disse em tom irônico "Você parece adorável também". Assim eles permaneceram por um tempo, sorrindo e olhando um para o outro.

Logo a expressão dela ficou séria e ela disse em um tom preocupado "Castle, eu preciso de um favor."

"Qualquer coisa" ele respondeu levemente;

"Você pode vigiar meu pai? Ele não parece muito bem. E eu... Eu tenho medo que ele possa voltar a beber" Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Você me ajuda com isso?"

"Sim, claro."

"Obrigada" Ela lhe deu um sorriso leve, e tombou sua cabeça e fechando os olhos.

"Sempre" Ele respondeu olhando para ela, e ficando assim por um tempo. "Kate?"

"Sim" ela respondeu em um tom ainda mais baixo.

"Você lembra de algo?"

"Não muito. Eu acho que é uma coisa boa, certo? "Eu me lembro de ter visto seu rosto antes de tudo ficar escura" Sua voz estava cada vez mais baixa, ela respirou fundo e então, adormeceu.

Castle se aproximou e lhe deu o leve beijo em sua testa e ficou lá. Sentado a seu lado, segurando forte sua mão enquanto a vigiava em seu sono.

~x~

A cada dia que passava, Kate parecia melhor. Ela estava falando e respirando bem agora. Antes ela estava respirando mal, tinha uma respiração falha, e Castle até fez uma piada sobre como ela lembrava Darth Vader quando falava.

"Para!" Ela disse. "Rir dói"

"Me desculpe, mas essa piada tinha que ser feita" Castle respondeu com um sorriso infantil em seu rosto.

"Bom, não achei tanta graça assim" Ela disse arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

"Até eu achei engraçado, Katie" Jim falou sorrindo para sua filha mandona.

"Ah, então agora vocês dois estão juntos nisso? Certo, pai." Ela tinha uma expressão e um tom chocado em sua voz, mas por fim, nem ela conseguiu evitar sorrir. "Ok, Castle, quando as coisas pararem de doer, você vai ver só, mas não duvido que eu consiga lidar com você desse jeito mesmo". Ela tinha um olhar desafiador.

"Você sabe que eu sempre ficarei feliz em deixar você me espancar, Katherine" Castle sorriu maliciosamente. Kate ficou vermelha e disse "Castle" fazendo sinal que indicava seu pai.

Jim limpou a garganta e olhou aos dois do mesmo jeito que ele olhou quando Kate levou o primeiro namorado para casa.

"Com todo respeito, claro" Castle disse gaguejando "A menos que ela…"

"Castle" Kate o interrompeu "hora de ficar quieto. Certo?" Ela o olhava com uma expressão incrédula, ele realmente estava dizendo aquelas coisas na frente de seu pai. "E você, Sr. Beckett, não ache que você está livre da lição, porque você não está" Eles começaram a rir novamente.

Com os dias passando a sua usual beleza já voltava ao rosto saudável de Kate. Seu quarto no hospital nunca estava vazio, nunca. Seu pai e Castle estavam lá dia após dia cuidando dela, e contrabandeando comida normal para ela, segundo Castle, comida de hospital podia ser mais letal que um tiro, mesmo assim ele gostava da gelatina de limão, que a propósito tinha um gosto horrível. Lanie passava por lá sempre que podia, Kate ouviu dela o discurso sobre colocar a vida em risco entre outras coisas do estilo. Esposito e Ryan sempre falavam dos casos e da nova capitã, Lanie não gostava.

"Sério? Ela está aqui para se recuperar e descansar"

"Mas, chica. Beckett é viciada no trabalho ela gosta de ouvir"

O que era verdade, mas Kate não disse nada, afim de não provocar uma Lanie que já estava brava. Até Jenny fora visitá-la um dia e ainda lhe levou flores, assim como Martha e Alexis.

"Eu não te comprei flores" Castle levou às mãos a cabeça. "Que droga"

"Sim, você só serviu para tirar sarro do jeito que eu estava falando" Kate o olhava brava, e todos no quarto sorriam com a cena.

Ela geralmente se sentia muito bom com eles, ela apreciava demais seus amigos, sua família. Eles faziam as coisas mais fáceis para ela, colocando de outro jeito, ela não acreditava que conseguiria passar por tudo isso se não fosse por eles.

As coisas também pareciam um tanto diferentes, talvez fosse uma coisa de experiência de quase morte, ela os sentia mais próximos dela. Algumas coisas mudaram dentro da cabeça dela, ela ainda não entendia bem o que, mas sentia que algo acontecia. Por exemplo, ela via seu relacionamento com Josh de um jeito diferente, sim, ele se tornou importante para ela com o tempo, talvez mais do que ela jamais tivesse imaginado. Ela ainda se sentia atraída por ele, pela paixão dele com a medicina e em ajudar as pessoas, mas enquanto ele fazia isso, ele não estava lá por ela quando ela precisava. Aliás, ele era a pessoa que menos estivera no hospital com ela e quando ele estava era estranho.

"Logo você vai poder voltar para casa." Josh disse. "Talvez em dois ou três dias, você parece saudável e o ferimento está cicatrizando bem."

"Que bom." Ela respondeu.

"Kate, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou preocupado

"Nada, tudo está normal" ela respondeu

"Mesmo? Então, por que você não fala comigo? Como está se sentindo? As coisas sobre você?

"Esse é o jeito que eu sou, Josh" Ela lhe deu um sorriso educado.

"Mas você conta para o Castle" ele retrucou sem pensar nas palavras.

Ela olhou para o outro lado sem dizer nada.

"Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho"

"Viu, isso está acontcendo. Você está sempre trabalhando e você nunca está aqui quando eu realmente preciso, eu quero confiar em você, mas sinto que não posso." Ela também não pensava. Ela se arrependera das palavras.

"E o Castle está certo?" Ele olhou para ela, mas ela abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. "Seja sincera comigo, certo, pelo menos por uma vez. Você já gostou de mim?"

"Claro, mais do que eu pensei que pudesse mas…" Ela não terminou a frase, olhou para baixo novamente e seguida tornou a olhar Josh.

"Mas você ama ele, não é? Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, ele lutava para não chorar.

"Não, eu não disse isso" ela retrucou

"As vezes palavras não são necessárias, Kate. Eu vou agora, e você, você pense em qualquer coisa que precise pensar." Josh deixou o quarto desapontado. Agora Kate estava mais confusa que antes, ela chorava e estava nervosa, quando um flash de memória passou por sua mente "Eu te amo, Kate" ela se sentia mais nervosa ainda com o que se passava em sua mente, ela respirava fundo e tinha a expressão assustada, seria isso verdade?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" E o que você se lembra sobre aquele dia?" Perguntou o psiquiatra.

Longas sessões com psiquiatras eram necessárias quando um policial passa por uma situação de extremo perigo de morte. Sim, Kate sempre soube disse, e nunca negou que já tinha pensando na possibilidade que um dia iria morrer sob a mira de uma arma, mas nunca havia pensando sobre quão difícil seria se abrir para alguém, um desconhecido, e o pior não era ter que contar as coisas pessoais para ele, mas sim, ser forçada a encarar problemas não resolvidos, e coisas não ditas que ela tentava negar, não só para os outros para si mesma.

"Eu me lembro..." ela mordeu os lábios olhando para baixo, realmente se forçando a lembrar do que tinha acontecido naquele dia "são só flashes" ela disse.

O psiquiatra nada disse, apenas ficou a encará-la.

"Eu- eu... No começo eu não me lembrei de nada, mas com o passar dos dias alguns flashes passam por minha mente, coisas que eu não sei reconhecer se são reais ou não. Eu lembro de ter sido tudo muito rápido, eu estava no enterro do Capitão Montgomery, depois me lembro de sentir algo cortante, não senti dor, mas..." Seus olhos verde esmeralda agora estavam molhados de lágrimas "... mas, senti algo pior. Eu perdi completamente o controle sobre mim, eu sentia frio e medo, não medo de morrer...então só me lembro de ter visto o rosto dele".

"Do Richard?" O psiquiatra deu um leve sorriso ao pronunciar seu nome.

"Sim" Ela respondeu, ainda sem olhar para o psiquiatra. "Tudo o que pude ver, e que está claro em minha mente, é isso, ter visto o rosto dele antes... antes de tudo desaparecer."

"Interessante" Se existe algo pior que ver um psiquiatra fazer anotações sobre você enquanto você fala, é ouvi-lo dizer "interessante" sem te dar maiores explicações.

"Interessante o que?" Kate perguntou confusa.

"Acredito que você saiba" Ele respondeu

"Eu realmente odeio essa coisa de 'acredito que você saiba'".

O psiquiatra sorriu. "Sua relação com ele é interessante. Ele claramente é uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida agora, você muda completamente quando fala sobre ele, a postura, o tom da voz. Você não percebe, porque já se acostumou a isso, com certeza ele é seu assunto preferido".

Kate corou. "Ah, eu..." Ela queria dizer algo, mas não encontrava as palavras certas, ou qualquer outra palavra.

"Você conseguiria definir sua relação com ele? Mas seja sincera comigo, e com você mesma."

Beckett respirou fundo, ela olhou para o psiquiatra, e então tomou um gole do café que tinha em mãos. "É tudo muito complicado." Ela finalmente respondeu. "Eu... ele" ela respirou "Eu sempre fui fã dos trabalhos dele. Ele não sabe disso, talvez nunca venha a saber, mas comecei a ler os livros dele sob indicação da minha primeira psiquiatra, ela me disse que eu deveria ocupar minha mente com outra coisa além do assassinato da minha mãe, e ela me deu o primeiro livro. E os livros realmente me ajudaram a acabar com a minha obsessão e..." ela engoliu seco e olhou para o lado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "E alguns anos depois eu o conheci pessoalmente, e a principio ele era tudo aquilo que eu imaginei, o cara rico que não tinha preocupações e responsabilidades na vida. Mas a cada dia que eu passava com ele eu percebia que havia mais, muito mais debaixo daquele estereotipo. Ele é um pai responsável, um filho amável, e um dos melhores amigos que eu vou ter. É claro que muitas vezes ele ainda é a criança de 8 anos num ataque de hiperatividade, mas aprendi a apreciar até mesmo isso, ele ainda consegue ver a vida através dos olhos de uma criança, essa inocência era algo que as pessoas não deviam perder..." Ela sorria ternamente, olhando para baixo, seu olhar era distante é como se ela estive lembrando de tudo o que descrevia perfeitamente.

"Ele parece ser muito importante pra você." O psiquiatra disse olhando profundamente para ela. "Mas a questão é: por que você ainda se mantém distante dele?"

"Eu já disse que é complicado" ela retrucou

"O que não é complicado?" disse o psiquiatra. "A vida em si é algo complicado, Kate."

"Eu sei, mas..." ela disse, sem continuar.

"O que a vida sem riscos e sem complicações?" Disse o psiquiatra. Kate sorriu.

"Engraçado, Castle já me disse isso"

"Você obviamente está assustada com tudo isso que existe entre vocês, ninguém nunca mexeu tanto com sua vida assim, não é? Ninguém antes dele."

Kate apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Por um momento, houve apenas o silêncio. Podia-se ver uma mulher distraída em seus pensamentos, e um médico que a encarava incessantemente. Até que Beckett quebrou o silêncio.

"É engraçado como a vida gosta de brincar com as pessoas..." uma lágrima desceu seu rosto "Há treze anos, eu esperava minha mãe para um jantar com ela e meu pai, até que alguém veio e tirou ela de nós e tudo mudou, em questão de horas, todos os planos que já tinha feito foram trocados por uma tristeza e depois por uma obsessão em encontrar a pessoa que fez isso para ela. E eu realmente estava obcecada eu rastejei até um buraco tão fundo e com livros eu construí minha escada pra fora daquele lugar, só para encontrar o homem que escreveu esses livros, parado lá estendendo sua mão para mim, sorrindo como sempre, mas parece que eu nunca vou conseguir alcançar a mão dele" Essas foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca quando ela pode finalmente transformar seus pensamentos em palavras.

"E porque você acha que nunca vai alcançá-lo?"

"É como se sempre houvesse uma porta entre nós, que nunca estamos dispostos a deixar esta abrir ao mesmo tempo... como eu disse é complicado" Ela mordeu os lábios novamente, ela olhou pela janela para ver uma chuva que caia leve, porém sem parar.

"E por que não abrir a porta você mesma? Como você mesma disse, ele está lá, sempre a te estender a mão, você chegar até ele, abrindo aquela porta. Sim, é complicado. Mas volto a te perguntar, o que é simples em nossas vidas? Não podemos prever o futuro, não sabemos se os próximos minutos serão nossos últimos ou se esses minutos vão mudar vidas para sempre. Se assustar perante essas incertezas é normal. Não existem pessoas 100% certas sobre o que vão fazer na vida, porque a vida não é nada certa, e a única certeza é que ela chega a um fim um dia, seja daqui a 5 minutos, seja daqui a 50 anos. O que faz a diferença é o que fazemos com a vida que nos foi dada, se escolhemos aquilo que queremos, aceitando os riscos. As chances são de 50%, eventualmente você vai se machucar, e em outras vezes você vai machucar alguém. Mas e se apesar dos riscos, sua escolha for a certa? E com isso você vai viver uma vida plena, que nem sempre vai ser feliz, mas vai ter significado, quem sabe sua escolha não te traga aquilo que você procura e nunca achou? Quem pode descobrir isso é somente você, você só tem que estar disposta a aceitar os riscos, no seu tempo."

"Belo discurso" Beckett disse com lágrimas escorrendo sobre sua face sem parar. "Mas é tão difícil colocá-lo na pratica, sim, cada dia pode ser o último, mas a verdade é que somos imortais, em nossas cabeças, até que o contrário é provado. Eu sempre pensei que eu somente poderia viver depois que eu descobrisse quem mandou matar minha mãe, mas eu nunca parei para pensar que talvez o depois não existisse e isso assustou, isso me fez pensar sobre tudo o que fiz, tudo que queria fazer, nos sonhos de criança que a gente desiste com o tempo porque cresce e percebe que é quase impossível de acontecer, eu pensei em tudo que me trouxe no aqui e no hoje..."

"E nada saiu do jeito que você planejou, saiu?"

Ela soltou um sorriso sarcástico "Nada."

"Mas isso quer dizer que você é infeliz com o que construiu?"

"Não me arrependo de nada que já fiz. Nada, acredito que só posso me arrepender das coisas que eu poderia ter feito e deixei de fazer, mas nunca pelas escolhas que eu fiz. Não sei, não sou infeliz, mas sinto que só poderei viver quando eu descobrir tudo sobre minha mãe, e em outras vezes sinto que só viverei quando eu, finalmente, a deixar ir."

Houve mais silêncio, dessa vez, por vários minutos, tudo o que se podia ouvir era o silêncio, até que Beckett quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez.

"Então, quando vou poder voltar a trabalhar?"

"Você realmente quer voltar tão cedo?"

"Sendo detetive, eu posso fazer pelos outros, o que não puderam fazer por mim quando minha mãe se foi. É o sentido da minha vida, acredito que agora é tudo que eu posso e quero fazer pra viver, como você disse, plenamente."

"Mas e sobre o Richard?" Kate sorriu.

"Como você disse, eu tenho que estar disposta a arriscar, no meu tempo" Ela ainda sorria ternamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Goodbye.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso." Ela disse incrédula, nesse exato momento, ela não podia acreditar no que Josh havia feito, ela estava zangada com ele, seu tom de voz era alto e pesado. "Você não tinha esse direito."

"Não tinha o direito? É culpa dele, você quase morreu." Josh replicou, seu tom de voz também estava alto.

"Não foi culpa dele, você não poderia ter atacado ele daquele jeito."

"Eu sou seu namorado, Kate, não o Castle. Tente se lembrar disso de vez enquando"

"Eu tento" ela retrucou, pesadamente. "Eu realmente tento, mas o problema é que eu normalmente me vejo sozinha quando eu penso em nós. Eu vejo que qualquer coisa é mais importante pra você do que nós, você vai pra África, pro Haiti, pra qualquer lugar, menos do meu lado, e olhe, só eu sei o quanto eu quis que você estivesse aqui, o quanto eu quis que 'nós' realmente existisse" ela passara dos limites, ela estava brava com ele por ter atacado Castle daquele jeito, mas agora ela sabia que tinha falado demais, até a feição dele mudou agora, antes estava zangada como a dela, mas agora passou para o desapontamento.

"Quando eu te conheci, Kate, você estava machucada, não fisicamente. E pelo quanto você falava dele eu tinha certeza que a culpa foi dele. Você estava tão ferida, que você nunca confiou completamente em mim, você reclama sobre eu não estar com você, mas talvez você nunca tenha me deixado entrar completamente na sua vida e você sabe disso." Kate desviou o olhar, ela sabia que era verdade. "Seu pai não sabia quem eu era" Josh continuou e logo parou novamente, ele estava desapontado, sua feição estava triste, seus olhos brilhavam cheios de lágrimas.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, Kate se sentia culpada, Josh se sentia magoado. Ele se aproximou dela, colocou a mão em seu queixo levantando sua face, mas ela manteve seu olhar para baixo, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Olha pra mim" Ele disse fazendo ela finalmente levantar o olhar para dentro dos olhos escuros dele. "Eu queria ser o que você procura, Kate, mas eu claramente não sou."

"Você é incrível" Ela disse "Nós passamos muitos momentos ótimos juntos, coisas que eu nunca vou esquecer. Mas você não pertence ao mesmo lugar que eu, seu destino é salvar pessoas no mundo todo e eu estou presa a morte e tristeza. Você luta pela vida."

Ele riu levemente "Você é única, não acho que um dia eu vou encontrar alguém como você de novo, eu cheguei a imaginar nós dois juntos para sempre."

"Eu quis que fosse você, mas..." ela pausou novamente, seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas. "mas nós não escolhemos, nosso coração quer o que nosso coração quer e ele sempre acaba com a gente assim"

"Tecnicamente o coração só é um músculo" eles riram em soprano em sincronia "mas eu entendo seu ponto. Então isso é o adeus?"

Ela nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e segurou a face dele com suas duas mãos e se aproximou para um beijo curto. Ele quebrou o beijo, se afastou dela e olhou novamente fundo em seus olhos verde-oliva. Depois, em silencio, ele fechou a porta do apartamento dela atrás dele. Ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar por um tempo, encarando a porta, ela colocou seus braços em torno de si, e o único som que veio de sua boca foi uma palavra em tom de sussurro...

"Adeus."

**_This is my last goodbye_**  
><strong><em> Leaving all the memories of you behind<em>**  
><strong><em> I will not wait here<em>**  
><strong><em> And waste my whole life<em>**  
><strong><em> Waste my whole life<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, demorou pra sair, mas saiu. Metade pelo menos, esse capitulo está ficando muito grande então eu optei por dividir em duas partes.

~x~

**Capitulo 5 – what goes around comes around.**

"Kate!" a voz de Castle gritando seu nome em desespero ecoava por sua mente, ela procurou a fonte da voz quando ele apareceu em pé ao seu lado, ele tinha a face inchada e os olhos vermelhos por chorar.

"Fique comigo" ele disse com um sussurro. "Não me abandone" ele disse novamente... "eu te amo".

"Castle..." ela disse também em voz baixa "eu estou aqui, sempre..."

"Não" ele a interrompeu "olhe para você"

De repente uma dor agonizante que atravessava seu peito como uma lança em brasa, ela já não conseguia respirar era como se todo o oxigênio tivesse sido trocado por algum gás que fazia seus pulmões queimarem, ela nada via, tudo era apenas uma neblina preta. E quando ela finalmente olhou para baixo, seu corpo estava encoberto de sangue e um frio tomou todo seu corpo, sua feição era desesperada e logo tudo desapareceu, a dor, o frio... ela desapareceu.

_TRIIIM TRIIIM!_

Era o som do celular de Beckett que tocava tirando-a do inferno que ela vinha enfrentando todas as noites desde que voltara a trabalhar.

"Beckett" Ela disse ao atender ao telefone "Ok, Esposito, já vou estar ai."

~x~

"Hey, Castle" Ela o cumprimentou quando o viu, esperando por ela para entrarem juntos na cena do crime.

"Hey" Ele cumprimentou de volta "Noite difícil?" ele perguntou ao olhar melhor para o rosto da detetive que parecia meio abatida.

"Como?" Ela perguntou.

"As olheiras" ele complementou.

"É, noite difícil" Ela disse antes que eles fossem interrompidos por Ryan e Esposito que traziam detalhes sobre a vítima.

"Eu acho que você poderia deixar esse para gente, Beckett" Esposito disse com um ar de preocupado em sua voz.

"Por que?" Ela disse, mas antes que ele pudesse responder ela viu a vítima encoberta de sangue em toda região de seu tórax. Algo lhe chamava atenção sobre a vítima, ela não sabia dizer o que, mas ela era estranhamente familiar...

"O que foi? Está tudo bem?" Castle perguntou ao perceber que Beckett estava intrigada.

"Quem é ela?" ela perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Castle.

"O nome dela é Jane Morrison, 43 anos, ela é advo..." Ryan dizia até ser interrompido por Beckett que estava com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ela é advogada... Meu Deus" Kate disse se levantando e colocando a mão sobre sua boca num gesto de choque.

"Você conhece ela?" Todos perguntaram em sincronia.

"Sim, ela foi estagiária na firma que minha mãe trabalhava. Ela tem uma filha, Alice, ela deve ter 19 anos agora." Kate olhou a sua volta e viu aquele beco sujo, frio e escuro, com a figura de uma mulher ali, caída, deixada em meio à sarjeta como se fosse nada, como se tudo que ela tivesse vivido valesse nada e lembrou sua mãe, e por alguma brincadeira maldosa do destino Jane Morrison tinha conhecido Johanna Beckett, elas eram amigas, elas terminaram do mesmo jeito esquecidas no meio do nada. Kate respirou fundo, acalmou-se e tentou se manter profissional.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Único tiro de calibre alto" Lanie disse olhando preocupada para Beckett.

"O que foi? Eu a conheci, mas eu posso trabalhar nesse caso..." Ela pausou "... vocês não sabiam que eu a conhecia" ela se irritou "O que está acontecendo?" ela disse alterando seu tom de voz.

"De acordo com a balística, o tiro veio do alto daquele prédio" Esposito disse olhando para ela do mesmo jeito que Lanie.

"Um sniper..." Castle disse percebendo do que se tratava, agora ele também olhava preocupado para Kate.

A respiração de Beckett ficou levemente mais acelerada e as imagens de seu pesadelo passaram em flashes por sua mente, ela estava ficando nervosa, sua cicatriz doía não de maneira insuportável, mas sim incomoda.

"Kate" Castle disse com preocupação na voz trazendo Beckett de volta a realidade.

"Ryan veja se tem alguma câmera aqui na região que pode ter pegado alguma coisa. Esposito descubra o escritório dela e veja o que ela tinha planejado nos últimos dias. Eu preciso falar com a filha dela." Ela virou as costas e andou rápido para fora da cena do crime deixando Castle, Ryan, Esposito e Lanie para trás.

"Tome conta dela"disse Lanie a Castle se aproximando dele. Ele apenas assentiu e virou-se para seguir os passos de Kate Beckett.

~x~

Um moça jovem apareceu no pressinto ela parecia perdida, desnorteada. Parecia que ela chorava por dias, seus olhos estavam inchados, vermelhos e envoltos por uma sombra como se ela não dormisse a dias, que faziam seus olhos castanhos parecerem ainda mais escuros que o normal. Kate, que estava sentada a sua mesa com Castle sempre em seu lugar costumeiro, imediatamente a reconheceu, definitivamente aquela era Alice, que não mudara muito com os anos, mas agora era uma mulher crescida.

"Eu vou falar com ela" Ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

"Quer que eu vá junto?" Castle perguntou.

"Quero cuidar deste sozinha, Castle" Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco e foi em direção da jovem moça.

"Oi, eu sou a det. Kate Beckett" Ao ouvir o nome um fragmento de memória foi ativado em Alice e ela logo replicou.

"Como em Johanna Beckett?", mas antes que Kate pudesse responder Alice voltou a falar "Você poderia ser o fantasma dela, Kate." Alice deu um sorriso leve.

"Você cresceu" Kate retornou o sorriso leve, mas logo voltou a ter a feição séria "Mas eu preciso falar com você como uma detetive hoje..."

"E eu como a filha da vítima" os olhos de Alice inundaram de lágrimas novamente, ela desviou o olhar e espremeu a boca numa tentativa de engolir o choro.

As duas seguiram para a sala vazia, Alice sentou-se no sofá e Kate que normalmente sentava a frente da família da vítima para poder analisar bem sua feição, desse vez não o fez, ela se sentou ao lado dela. Beckett perguntou tudo que o padrão mandava e Alice, como filha e como estagiária no escritório de sua mãe, respondeu tudo.

"Nenhum inimigo?" Beckett perguntou.

"Bem, você conhece com advogados, algumas desavenças, mas tudo termina quando o turno de trabalho termina." Beckett assentiu e deu um leve sorriso com a memória de crescer rodeada por advogados.

Castle estava assistindo tudo de longe, assim que ele percebeu que a conversa séria acabou, ele bateu na porta e entrou na sala pedindo licença.

"Quer falar comigo, Castle?" Beckett perguntou quando ele entrou.

"Bem, eu queria falar com ela." Ele disse olhando para Kate enquanto apontava para Alice.

"Olá, Alice Morrison" Ela disse se levantando e esticando a mão gentilmente para um cumprimento.

"Richard Castle" Ele disse apertando a mão dela.

"Wow, Richard Castle como o autor?"

"É sempre bom conhecer um fã!" Castle disse abrindo um sorriso.

"É, claro" Alice respondeu meio sem jeito.

Kate começou a rir da cena. "Pode falar, Alice."

"Na verdade, minha mãe era uma grande fã sua, ela gostava de ler os livros de Nikki Heat por você Kate" Ela disse olhando ternamente para a detetive. "E também tenho um amigo que muito seu fã, Mr. Castle."

"Amigo, é?" Perguntou Beckett em um tom provocante.

Alice virou os olhos numa feição incrédula para Kate Beckett "Sim, ele é meu amigo, Detetive Heat." Alice replicou junto com um sorriso desafiador.

"Apesar de tudo, é bom ver você Kate" Alice disse dando um sorriso fraco "E foi ótimo conhecê-lo, Sr. Castle".

Beckett se levantou e deu um abraço na menina, que em seguida abriu a porta para o corredor e foi em direção ao elevador. Beckett e Castle saíram pela porta também para assisti-la ir.

"Você está bem?" Castle perguntou.

"Claro" ela respondeu ainda sem olhar para ele

"Kate, tudo bem, pode falar comigo."

Ela relutou por um momento, mas acabou por falar com ele. "Ela tem a idade que eu tinha, Castle. Nossas mães se conheciam, eu a vi nascer, minha mãe escolheu o nome dela, Castle. Eu me lembro tão bem "Alice, a verdadeira" ".

"Ela é como família" Castle disse analisando a feição de Beckett que estava preocupado, Castle achava adorável esse lado super protetor dela, mesmo depois de 4 anos, Kate Beckett ainda era capaz de surpreender Richard Castle de uma boa maneira.

"Ela é família, Castle"

**continua...**


End file.
